


song drabbles

by PlayerTwoHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Doodles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, JD is regretful but still insane, Jeremy’s lovesick, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Cross-dressing, Mentions of alcohol, Michael Mell has big dreams [tm], Post-Squip, Pre-Squip, Puppy Love, Sexual implications, Slight swearing, Songfic, Tags Liable to Change, Toxic Relationships, Veronica hates her life, a dump of awful stuff, backfired wishes, but great songs, challenge, first time writing deh, gayyyy, goodnight phone calls, half-asleep jeremy, jakerich for like 2 seconds, lets just say it was a dillinger party, o o f Veronica get out of this mess, these boyfs are dorks, time limit, tw for the 11th and 12th chapters, who even knows my music taste anymore, wow this was a jump in music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: small short ficlets written to songs. they’re all from different genres and it’ll be all mixed up.currently only be more chill, but more fandoms may be added later.





	1. sick of losing soulmates - dodie clark

Jeremy looked up into the rainy sky, his hands buried in his cardigan pockets. His damp hair stuck to his forehead, the raindrops mixing with his tears. He never thought that hiding his pain from Michael would make him turn on him. Everything he touched turned to ruin. First Christine and almost the entire school, and now Michael. It was up to him now- the beautiful, amazing, slightly strange Michael Mell. Now Jeremy could finally see that deep down, Michael was just as fucked up and traumatized as him. Both of them knew- a break was just that, a break. He turned around abruptly, racing through the rainy street, back to Michael’s side. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, he thought, feeling the box in his pocket. He was sick of losing soulmates.


	2. don’t threaten me with a good time - panic! at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy heere?? in a skirt??   
> drunk and hungover rich??  
> this is just a real roller coaster tbh

Jake Dillinger’s parties were always a riot. The aftermath was usually confusing and odd time, though. Rich woke up, staring at the ceiling, at the empty liquor cabinet. He realized he was stripped to his underwear- funny, he remembered going with clothes on to the party. He tried to sit up, his head pounding, trying to remember what had happened. He felt a woozy feeling come over his eyes, like he was walking through a dream. It was probably the champagne he had drunk, the kind that burned like gasoline down your throat. He tried to stand, but fell over. He realized he was wearing what looked like a pair of womens’ heels, and seemed to remember someone- Jeremy? Wearing a skirt?- betting him he couldn’t down some shots without getting plastered. He eventually made it to the door, but was stopped by Michael- their designated driver. “If you go out like that, you’ll pass out in a drainpipe.”   
“Oh yeah? Don’t threaten me with a good time.”


	3. goodnight moon - go radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these boyfs are dorks   
> this is just pure fluff

Michael turned over in his bed, his phone to his ear. “Don’t go to bed yet, love, I think it’s too early.” He heard Jeremy say, a little pleadingly.   
Michael cracked open an eye. “Jer, the clock says it’s 4 am. We should sleep.”  
“Give it hell. We need some time to ourselves.” Michael smiled a little at his dorky boyfriend.   
“You’re not tired?” Michael said, a little concerned. “What, do you want me to read you to sleep? Pull out some Goodnight Moon?”  
Jeremy’s laugh could barely be heard over the staticky phone speaker. “No. That’s not necessary.” He yawned a little, and Michael grinned at the noise. “I don’t know how I ever breathed without a goodnight kiss from you.” Jeremy said, and Michael could hear the shuffle of sheets. He knew Jeremy was half asleep, and rambling. “You’re all that I think about, Micah. All that I dream about.” Michael heard another yawn, and he grinned. Then the line went silent, and after a while, he whispered, “I love you, Jer. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone, and although they were apart, the boys slept soundly knowing the other was out there and safe.


	4. get me out- falling in reverse

Michael Mell hated school. He blocked out all the other useless kids with their superficial desires with his armour- hoodies and headphones. The music in his ears kept out the rumours and the insults that tried to pierce him.  
He wanted to get out of this town in the middle of New Jersey, run away with Jeremy and just go to college, get a job- hopefully doing something with music. He knew one day he could make it big, if he just had a shot. For now, though, he was just a messed up kid stereotype- stoner, loner, loser. He was sick and tired of this pathetic excuse of a life, and was so hopeful that his hopes and dreams could get him out.


	5. black butterflies and deja vu- the maine

Jeremy was hopelessly in love with Christine Canigula. He had no clue how to tell her- they’d never talked, and every time he looked over at her, he just clammed up, losing his voice, and went into shutdown. He tried finding the right words, hoping they’d appear on his tongue. It was just another normal, lovesick afternoon in school, and he was doodling at the top of his new love letter- about the fifteenth he’d written just this year. The black ink butterfly was just as fragile as the words on the paper- he read them over, slightly marvelling at the fact that they were all made up of twenty-six letters, and he got deja vu. And there went another love letter, torn up and flushed down the toilet, along with his dreams.


	6. veronica sawyer- edna’s goldfish

Veronica Sawyer was one of those girls that hated where she lived. She stared out her car window- technically her mother’s, but she’d taken it out on a Friday night to find something to do. There was nothing in the middle of suburbia, perfect and neat and boring. She felt stuck in the loop of the cul-de-sac, the only option to drive around in a circle. She just wanted to be a kid again, to be happy and shiny and play games, like tag, but here she was, about to start her senior year. But most of all, she wanted something to happen. She let out a deep exhale. Hopefully senior year would actually make something happen in her pitiful, boring life.


	7. hurricane- panic! at the disco

Jason Dean was like a hurricane, taking over Veronica’s mind. He whirled with punches, taking two jocks on his own. She remembered the dark glint in his eyes with the same light in the barrel of the gun, pointed over her head at Kurt, hanging onto the chain link fence around the cemetery. The feeling of her clothes slipping off. She shut her eyes, an image of him appearing in front of her in the darkness behind her eyelids. The creak of a window, and she opened them. The boy was creeping through her window, and she sat up, a small smile on her face. “Hey.” She said, grinning despite herself as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Her head screamed wrong but she didn’t care. Because JD wasn’t the only one who was a hurricane, they were a hurricane together. Their love was God.


	8. six gun quota- seether

Sometimes JD looked down the barrel of his gun and wondered how he lived with his choices, but he turned a deaf ear to the voice of his conscience. No one ever thought how he felt mattered, no one cared about his opinion. So he bottled up his emotions, shoving them down with self-medication and slushies. No one ever asked if he was okay. Until Veronica came and showed him how to live, how to be loved. This was one emotion he let himself feel, love- but it quickly twisted into anger and hatred. He burned down every bridge he’d built, and now she hated him. He punched the wall, his knuckles bleeding. He looked at the array of guns, and the bomb in the center of his bed. He’d limit himself- six guns was too much. He grabbed the makeshift bomb and the small pistol, filled with ‘Ich Luge’ bullets, before climbing out his window. She’d see, she was meant to be his.


	9. i do adore- mindy gledhill

Brooke could feel her heart soar at every movement of Chloe’s- she had to hide her blush every time Chloe sailed past, her heels clicking on the floor. With every little text from the taller girl, she felt her heart light on fire. She loved how well they balanced each other- how she was always hiding in her cardigan, scared and insecure and clumsy, when Chloe was graceful and queenly and confident. The twinkle in her eyes reserved for Brooke alone- heaven help her, whenever Chloe called her ‘darling’ she fell into a pile on the floor. Puppy love was hard to hide, and she didn’t exactly want to. She adored every little thing about her best friend.


	10. forest whitaker - bad books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JakeRich, i think it’s angst? I honestly have no clue, but I love the song!

Jake was pretty tired of this- sure, what Rich and him had at the beginning was a bit like the fire he had set. It wasn’t supposed to burn out, ever, but of course it did, like the band Rich had tried to start sophomore year. Jake had literally started a fight with their neighbours over their ‘indecent relationship’, but barely a year later, they broke up and Rich moved to Japan of all places, to investigate the SQUIPs since he was finally allowed to go. He came back with a new boyfriend that was the total opposite of Jake: a biker, all cold hard steel and mean biting words. And Jake knew that Rich hated him, he’d surely heard it time and time again when the SQUIP retaliated. But here he was, with a bird that he bought to keep away the loneliness, and watching a baby that wasn’t even his, for a man that didn’t love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my drabbles are getting longer.
> 
> also!! sorry I haven’t been posting much lovelies. I’ve been having difficulty writing stuff (writer’s block is a bitch), but the next part in the ‘strangers’ series should be up soon!!


	11. suicide hotline - the prettiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another song i love that i ruined with a crappy drabble
> 
> mild tw for suicidal thoughts
> 
> (as a note: the actual hotline is open 24 hours a day, and can be found at 1-800-273-255. get help, if needed, and stay safe loves. <3)

Jeremy’s thumb hovered over the call button on Michael’s contact, letting out a sigh as he finally pressed it. Michael picked up on the second ring with a ‘hey man-‘ that Jeremy winced at. “I can’t get off the floor.” The words sounded a bit weird when he said them out loud. Michael’s silence was concerning. “It’s not that bad, I won’t take it too far.” He reassured, but Michael on the other end sounded distracted as he told Jeremy he’d be fine. It felt awful right then, though, and Jeremy’s head pounded. Sure, he wasn’t fine- but he wouldn’t kill himself today. “I’m not okay, but I guess I’ll be fine?” He muttered, eyes fixed on the ceiling fan. “Please don’t call the suicide hotline-“ He was interrupted by Michael hanging up, and he sighed.


	12. this is home - cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the original!! i love this song, so much, and i never imagined connor until now. now i won’t be able to play this on ukulele without crying. Also, first time writing something for DEH, sorry if i got anything wrong!
> 
> tw for references to suicide. see previous chapter’s notes for the suicide hotline if you need it, and remember to stay safe!!

Connor sometimes hated the fact that he was like this. He was often upset- everyone around him was normal, could fall in love, wasn’t sick. Everyone was tired of him, he knew it. He stared at the scissors in his hand, wondering if he should finally cut his hair- maybe that would give people more of a reason to stare, since it was already longer than ‘normal’ people’s. He chopped at it, turning it into a ragged shoulder-length mess. Later, Jared Kleinman called it ‘school shooter chic.’ It got their attention. Another thing he hated- the bright colours, enough to drive everyone crazy, that flooded the school halls. The brightly dressed people whispering- ‘get a load of this train wreck- his hair’s a mess-‘ Connor shoved them off, pushed them all as far away as possible, until he sat in the park, staring at the stars, pill bottle in hand. Maybe he could finally be welcomed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! if you guys want, you can send me anonymous messages: http://pllm.me/percy of stuff you want to see me write, or prompts you have!

**Author's Note:**

> these are all written within the length of the song they’re based on, so sorry if they’re a little rough or choppy. it’s just to challenge myself and i thought you would enjoy them!!


End file.
